


My Next Door Neighbours Sister

by Becca_Hay



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Next Door Neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Hay/pseuds/Becca_Hay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt.</p><p>My neighbour’s sibling got the wrong house number and barged into my apartment on accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Next Door Neighbours Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from this fakeforshow.tumblr.com/post/143755652038/au-master-list and I just had a malec idea and had to write it.

Magnus was in the kitchen making himself dinner on Friday night in a pair of casual blue skinny jeans and a dark purple shirt, when he heard his front door slam open and a lot of clattering as if someone was dropping a suitcase or bags, except he definitely was not expecting any visitors. He waited a second listened to see if maybe it was someone he knew that came unannounced as Chairman Meow came scampering through into the kitchen to hide in his litter box.

“Alec! When I texted you saying that I would be here in about 5 minutes, that meant meet me downstairs and help me with this suitcase! You’re an older brother it’s your job to lift heavy things, like my suitcase.” A women called from the front door as Magnus quickly took his pasta off the stove and walked carefully towards the living room, he recognized the name Alec, that was the unbelievably handsome guy that moved in next door only a few weeks back. “The elevator doesn’t even work. I had to drag this and my bag up 3 flights of stairs. Three! I have heels on Alec I can’t be-Hey, when did you get cats?” The women pauses, as Magnus steps into the room.

The women looked to be in her early 20’s, she had long straightened black hair and striking blue eyes. She was wearing tight leather trousers and white flowy crop top with a red leather jacket over the top and indeed she had red strappy heels that were at least 6 inches, Magnus noted. At her feet was a large suitcase that Magnus had heard being dragged into his apartment and an equally large duffle bag next to it. One last thing that Magnus spotted was the uncanny resemblance to his extremely gorgeous neighbour Alexander Lightwood.

“He never told me he had gotten himself a boyfriend either. Hi, I’m Isabelle Lightwood and you are?” She smiles, offering her hand out to him, like she hadn’t just barged into his apartment and scared the lights out of Chairman Meow and himself. He would feel sorry for Church as well but that cat was truly a fluffy devil and could probably handle himself before Magnus could.

“Magnus Bane, and it’s lovely to meet you Isabelle.” He says, taking her hand and leaning down pressing a light kiss to the back before standing up straight again as he spoke. “However, I’m sad to inform you that your _stunning_ brother is not my boyfriend and actually lives in the apartment next door.” He tells her with a light smirk, and at least she looked a little embarrassed though with a look of mischief about her.

“Oh, well then it was very rude of me to barge into your apartment like this. My brother told me it was apartment 302, but I was too busy on my phone to check this door number.” She says, biting his lip. “In fact. Why don’t you help me with my bags, I’m sure my brother wouldn’t mind you being over too much. Plus, I don’t think there is another, and I’m quoting here-“ She pauses, pulling out her phone flicking through a few text messages before smirking. “Really hot guy who wears glitter and really tight clothes next door Izzy. He calls me Alexander and it sound really good coming out of his mouth.” She says happily before cheekily asking. “I would assume this is you, yes?”

“Well, unless Alexander is talking about the single mother of two, Georgina, that lives on the other side of his apartment, I would assume so.” Magnus smirks, terribly please that the stuttering conversations that Alec had with him were from his being nervous and not feeling awkward that a guy was trying to flirt with him. “And, of course I’ll help you carry your bags next door. I wouldn’t want to miss an opportunity to have your brother stutter over me.” He laughs.

He definitely thought that Isabelle Lightwood bursting into the wrong apartment on a Friday night was going to lead to something brilliant with the tall blue eyed boy next door. He’d just need to wait and see, but who knows. Magnus did love a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Please be kind. Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> My tumblr is fakeforshow you guys can send me stuff there too.


End file.
